I Forget
by obscurebeing
Summary: a plan to erase the mind of Kim Possible fails when it's Shego who gets hit instead. Kigo
1. Ideas soon to be forgotten

I do not own Kim Possible.

This is a little fic I thought of and hope you like. It will contain Kigo so read on only if you are okay with lesbian relations. Happy reading!

"this will be my greatest plan ever!" Draken yelled in triumphant as he held up a small hand held laser.

"great work, congratulations on another job well wasted," Shego said from a lone chair that was placed near a table at the other side of the room.

Shego seemed quiet board as she read through a Club Banana magazine and propped her feet up on the table at the side. Draken lowered the laser and looked at his sidekick for a while in disappointment.

"Shego," he wined as he looked at her like a small child. "this will be how we destroy Kim Possible once and for all."

"just like all the rest of your plans?" Shego asked but didn't look up from her magazine.

"I…err…" Draken started. "this will be different Shego. Just you watch."

"sure it will be," she said giving him a look that obviously said that she thought otherwise. "call me when you take over the world."

"what ever. With this mind eraser, I will erase the minds of small rodents and then make them steal for me. Once they have stole enough, I will buy the worlds supply of…" Draken started to go on before Shego tossed her magazine at his head. "SHEGO! What did you do that for?"

"well doy, Dr. D. You have the power to erase minds here. Think about it, you could erase the mind of a certain teen hero and make her think that she were evil," Shego said with a smirk.

"what? The buffoon? What good would he be evil?" Dr. Draken asked as Shego eyed him.

"are you really this stupid?" Shego asked as Draken opened his mouth about to speak. "Kim Possible."

"Kim Possible?" he said as if he was trying the name out. "of course! If I erased Kim Possible's mind and made her think she was evil, then I would have two of the most deadliest women on the face of the planet at my side. I will be unstoppable!" he said then gave a evil laugh as he rubbed his hands together greedily.

"great… call me when you need something," Shego said as she began to file her nails.

"right now would be good," Draken said as Shego gave a small sigh. "I need the attention of a certain teen hero… or should I say evil?" he said then began to laugh again.

"actually, you shouldn't. Teen evil sound stupid," Shego said.

"Shego!" Draken yelled annoyed but Shego had already made her way out of the room and was making her way to the hovercraft.


	2. Broken promise

Don't own Kim.

Sorry, can't talk much, have to run. Didn't have time to check spelling. I'll do it later. Happy reading.

Draken's new hideout, main room.

"No way Dr. D," Shego said backing away and waving her hands in front of her. "I am not going to do it."

"why Shego?" Draken moaned as he approached the sidekick. "it'll just be like every other time you've thought with Kim."

"yeah, apart from this time you'll have a gun and your aim is as accurate as a blind man. You can't hit a fish in a bucket," she said then turned to leave.

"okay, fine," he said as Shego slowly turned to face the blue man. "I will wait until you capture Kim Possible and I will then use the laser on her," he said folding his arms in annoyance.

"you promise? No funny 'cowboy' crap?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I promise! I will not fire the laser until Kim Possible is unconscious in your arms," he said raising his right hand in the air.

"… okay then," she said nodding as Draken gave a happy chirp. "but you better stand by your word Draken," she said as he nodded.

"you have my work Shego," he said as she walked out of the main room as Draken gave a grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Middleton, school near locker.

Kim opened her locker to be greeted by a smiling Wade.

"hey, Kim," he said happily as he sucked on his soda.

"hey, Wade. What's the sitch?" she asked.

"looks like there's been a break in in a museum," he said looking at the pc near him.

"there's a lot of museums Wade. Which one?" Kim asked as Ron popped his head round and waved at Wade in the background.

"Middleton's Museum of modern art but do you know what's odd?" he said as Kim shrugged. "from my readings, it looks like it's Draken."

"Draken? What would Draken want in a art museum?" Ron asked looking confused.

"maybe he wants to start acting like a normal villain and sell the paintings on," Wade suggested.

"or maybe he's up to something," Kim said thinking. 

"you thinking it's trap?" Ron asked as Kim nodded. "maybe it's a trap trap,"

"were not going through the trap trap's again, Ron," Kim said eyeing her male friend.

"a jet should be waiting for you out side in a few minutes," Wade said tapping at his pc.

"please and thank you," Kim said as the screen went blank and Kim closed her locker.

"maybe it's trapped trap," Ron said.

"RON!" Kim moaned as Ron gave her a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Middleton, Museum of modern art.

"their going to know it's a trap," Shego said casually as she leaned agenised one of the pillars that lead up to a large red sculptor that had a small platform on top that Draken was leaning over.

"Yes Shego, but Kim Possible will expect you to be the one to surprise attack them. She will never notice me up here, hidden away," he said happily.

"Err… yeah. About that, why are you hidden away? What good will that do?" Shego asked standing up strait and looking at the Doctor. "you better not be planning to try and hit her with your laser."

"of course not Shego. I have a batter idea in mind," he said then pulled out a small remote.

"wow, your going to turn a TV on and surprise her," Shego said looking unimpressed.

"no Shego, I'm going to…" he started before Shego shushed him.

"don't shush me, Shego when I'm in a evil skein revealing mood," he said as she shushed him again. "what are you shushing me for?"

"their here," she said simply as he grew a grin and Shego set to prowling into the darkness.

Over at a old window that had been opened, Kim Climbed through. She hit the ground with such stealth that it would impress a ninja. It was then Ron's turn as he did the same and gracefully fell through to the ground and landed on his head with such stealth that the whole of Middleton could hear him coming. Kim readied herself and looked round that hall as Ron tried to stand. They both quietly made their way to the main display hall where the large sculptors stood high and… well like oddly shaped pieces if crap to be honest.

"where do you think they are?" Ron whispered.

"right here, Princess," a voice said before a green light lit up the top of a large blue and yellow pieces of marble that was shaped as a load of dripping pain.

"Ron, go find Draken," Kim said a said grin appeared on her face as Shego leaped down and Kim leaped back and out of the way of Shego's kick.

"didn't know this was your kind of scene Shego," Kim said as she ran up and attempted to hit the villainess.

"sweaty, I am art," Shego grinned.

"you're a piece of work all right," Kim said cockily as she swiped Shego's feet with her own leg, knocking the pail women.

The two carried on as Shego leaped back onto her feet and elbowed Kim in the chest. Shego then quickly leaped at Kim and tackled her to the floor before jumping off and turning to get ready for the teen to stand. Kim did and was quick to launch herself at the pale women. She swung for Shego's feet but missed as Shego jumped back.

"can't get me with the same trick twice Pumpkin," Shego said with a smirk.

What you on about? I've been kicking your ass for a year now with the same old tricks," Kim said as Shego eyed her.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that," Shego said then charged.

Draken then saw his chance. He hit the button on the remote but nothing happened. He carried on hitting the button but still, nothing. He raised a eyebrow before turning it over and looking at the battery compartment.

"dame, I knew I forgot something," he said to himself as he saw that it was missing the 2 AA batteries. "time for plan B," he said as he pulled out the laser from his pocket.

He aimed the laser and then began to pull the trigger. Ron then rushed round the corner and saw the blue mad man and quickly jumped on his back making Draken fall backwards and the laser firer in the wrong direction. The laser flew though the air just above Kim and into a unsuspecting Shego who was about to round house kick the teen hero. The laser hit her and then made her fly back and into a wall in a unconscious state. Kim looked up at where the red light had came from and saw Ron on Draken.

"dame it," Draken cursed and then pushed Ron off and looked over the edge at his fallen sidekick and Kim Possible who was looking back at him. "double dame it."

"give up Draken. There's no escape now!" Kim yelled as Draken looked at his options.

There wasn't enough time to save Shego but if he was quick, then he could make it to the hover jet and then figure out what to do later. He did so as Ron tried to chase after him. Draken began to toss things at the teen sidekick in desperations. He threw the laser that hit the boy in the arm and then the remote that hit him in the head making him fall back. Draken then gave a laugh before he jumped into his hovercraft and began to fly off.

"you think your all that Kim Possible!" he said with a shaking fist as the jet flew into one of the large windows above, smashing it.

Kim watched from the ground as Ron looked up into the giant hole that Draken escaped through. Ron then looked down to Kim, inspecting her and hoping that she wasn't hurt.

"you okay Kim? He fired a laser at you?" he asked.

"yeah, it missed and hit Shego in… Shego!" Kim remembered and turned round to see the pale female now waking up.

"god I… what happened?" she asked as she rubbed her head.

Kim instantly jumped into her fighting stance and waited for the pale women to attack. She didn't though. Shego looked round in a completely shocked way. Like a lost child almost. Shego then looked at Kim who still stayed in her fighting stance.

"Shego?" Kim asked as the women looked at her with a raised eyebrow and looked around at who Kim was talking to.

"who?" she asked as Ron finally made it to Kim's side with the laser and remote that Draken had.

"look at this KP," he said showing her the gun.

"get Wade to analyse it," she said passing the Kimmunicator to her friend.

"hey guys!" Wade said with a smile.

"we need something taking a look at, Wade" Ron said.

"okay. Hold it near the Kimmunicator and I'll scan it," he said as Ron did as he was told.

A green light came out of a small hole on the face of the small device and then ran across the body of the gun. It went back and forth a couple of times before despairing. A second screen came up showing the Gun's structure as Ron looked at it.

"seems like what you have here is a memory eraser," Wade said looking at his screens. "by the looks of things, it erases all memory apart from knowledge. Everything that the person has learnt will still remain but things as simple as names will be forgotten. They wont even know who they are if someone got hit by this. Did anyone get hit?" he asked.

"no… well Shego did," Ron said.

"how long does the effects last for?" Kim asked as she looked back at the confused women who was now examining her green and black cat suit.

"not sure but by the looks of things, it could be permanent," he said as Kim lowered her defence and looked at Shego.

"Shego?" Kim said but Shego didn't even acknowledge the name. She just carried on taking off one of her gloves and looking at her pail skin. "hey?" Kim said a little louder as Shego looked up, unsure if it was her who Kim was addressing to. "do you know who you are?" she asked as Shego began to open her mouth but stopped suddenly as a shock look appeared on her face. "do you know who I am?"

"I…err… no," she admitted, shaking her head. "who am I? why am I dressed like a clown or something?" she asked as Ron began to laugh.

"you really don't remember who you are?" Kim asked finding this both shocking and interesting as Shego shrugged.

"do you?" she asked.

"this is great! We can tell her anything and she'll believe us," Ron whispered to Kim as Kim just started at the once deadly women.

"hm," Kim said as she stepped towards Shego and kneeled in front of her. "your Shego," She said simply as Shego raised a eyebrow.

"Shego? What kind of name is that?" she asked as Ron laughed and Shego eyed him. "and who are you, you little…" Shego started until Kim raised a hand to silence her.

"ignore him," she said as she turned to face Ron. "he was just leaving anyway."

"but I… what ever," Ron said annoyed as he walked back slightly. He then looked at the remote in his hand. He pressed the button but nothing happen. "hm, must need batteries," he said then flipped it over.

He took out a small hand held game boy and took the batteries from it and put them in the remote. He then pressed the button. A alarm started to go off as he looked around in shock.

"what did you do now, Ron?" Kim asked standing up.

"I… nothing!" he shouted over the alarms just before a large sheet of steel flew up and encased Kim and Shego. "oups."

"get me out of this, Ron!" Kim shouted from inside and hit the steel.

"sorry," he said before hitting the button again making the steel go.

"Ron, can you go make sure that the driver is ready to leave or something?" she asked as Ron nodded looking a little upset as he made his way outside. "your going to have to come with me," Kim said to Shego, knowing that she had to hand the older women over to the GJ. "your names Shego. You're… your a super powered women who was hit by a comet when you were young."

"so, you're my… friend or something?" Shego asked as Kim looked at her slightly shocked.

"or something," Kim said thinking.

Shego… a friend? It was quiet hard to believe. But then again, thinking about it, Kim and Shego were quiet alike in many ways. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if they were fri… what is she saying! This was Shego. Wanted in eleven states. She was a villain and as one, could not be friends with Kim Possible, teen hero.

"hey, Shego?" Kim asked after a short pause. "if you could pick right now, what would you want be?" Kim asked.

"what do you mean?" Shego asked.

"like, a job. I mean, would you want to be a stunt women, a TV star or maybe a villain?" Kim asked as normal as she could.

"err… not sure really," Shego shrugged finding this a odd question.

"well, would you ever think of maybe becoming a super hero?" Kim asked.

"a hero? Don't you have to be able to fight and have powers to do that?" Shego laughed.

"yep," Kim said thinking before she picked up a ball that was on one of the models as Shego stood up and began to look round the room. Kim walked up behind her and tossed the ball towards Shego as Shego turned and caught the ball with great speed and accuracy. "but I think you'll pull through somehow," she smirked as Shego looked shocked at what she had just done.


	3. who am I?

I don't own Kim

Hi, chapter 3 is up! After-god-knows-how-long. Sorry about the wait. I lost all my fanfic stories and so had to wing the next lot of chapters and this one just happened to be the first one I decided to carry on with. Well, happy reading!

While in the jet, Kim's mind began to wonder. Shego was sat at her side and Ron was sat across. Kim couldn't help but think of what might happen if Shego turned good again. Kim and Shego, fighting side by side. They would be unstoppable. Kim looked across to Shego to see her looking confusedly at the floor. She didn't seem to sure of what was happening and looked like she was desperately trying to remember something.

"Ron," Kim suddenly said making the boy look up at her. "go tell the driver to just go strait back to Middleton," she said as Ron raised a eyebrow.

"what? But don't we need to take Shego back to GJ?" he asked as Shego looked up after hearing the name Kim had called her.

"look Ron," Kim said closing on to Ron so Shego couldn't hear. "she can't remember doing anything. She can't speak in her defence because she doesn't even know if she is Guilty or not."

"yeah but we do," Ron said. "Shego's , Shego. You can't make her change what she is."

"but we can. She doesn't remember a thing. If we give her the chance to be good then we'll have one less villain to worry about," Kim said.

"well… if your sure about this," Ron said with a unsure smile. "I trust you."

"thanks Ron," Kim smiled back and then leaned back on her seat as Ron went to inform the pilot.

"so who's the idiot?" Shego suddenly asked as Ron disappeared into the cockpit. "boyfriend?"

Even though Shego couldn't remember who she was, she still seemed to have near enough the same attitude. Kim gave a small blush as she shook her head.

"ex," Kim said as Shego raised a eyebrow.

"your kidding? You actually use to date that?" Shego asked as Kim nodded. "well, what happened?"

"it was just not meant to be. It got awkward between us once we we're going out so we agreed that we we're better just friends," Kim said then finally faced the green women.

"what about me?" Shego asked.

"I'm not sure if you had a boyfriend," Kim said thinking of who Shego could possibly have eyes for.

"no, I mean, what am I to you?" Shego asked as Kim looked a little surprised.

"err… you, you're a … a…" Kim started, unsure what to say really until Ron came back .

"he said we should be in Middleton in about ten minutes," Ron said happily as he went to sit back down.

"ah, great!" Kim said happy that Ron came just in time.

"yeah, but where's Shego gonna stay?" Ron asked as Kim looked over at Shego who had a raised eyebrow.

"erm, well, she can stay at mine till we can figure something out," Kim said looking at Shego who looked back. "it's the weekend so we have plenty of time."

The jet hit Middleton soon after and Kim waved goodbye to the pilot before the three made their separate ways. Kim and Shego headed for Kim's place and let themselves in. it was late so the Possible's were all asleep.

"you can sleep in the spare room. You should have everything you need and I'll see if I can't find you something to sleep in," Kim said as she led the women up stairs and into a bedroom. Kim was about to leave the room till Shego spoke up.

"there's something your not telling me," she said turning to eye the younger female.

"what do you mean?" Kim asked trying to sound confused.

"why would I need to stay here in your spare room? Don't I have my own place? and why's your blonde monkey friend acting so off about me?" Shego asked stepping dangerously close to Kim. "and why do you look so nervous?"

Kim swallowed hard. She couldn't think of what to say with out lying and Kim knew how bad she was at lying. Without thinking, she blurted everything out all at once.

"your actually a evil sidekick working for Dr. Draken who's a mad scientist trying to take over the world and I'm your arch rival who constantly stops your plots and today I did that only this time it was a trap and instead of hitting me, Draken hit you with a memory eraser but I couldn't see you going to jail when you don't remember doing anything wrong so I brought you back to my house and please don't get angry," Kim said then covered her mouth strait after.

Shego stared at Kim in slight shock for a while, trying to take everything in. her expression then turned into one of irritation as she eyed the teen. Kim just stood where she was with her hands still covering her mouth, just waiting for what Shego did next.

"fine, don't tell me then," she said in a huff, plopping down on the bed and crossing her arms.

"but I…" Kim started but she couldn't think of what to say.

"night," Shego then said as she laid down on the bed, her back to Kim.

"right, then I'll be leaving you now," Kim said unsure as she stepped back out of the room and hit the light switch. "night, Shego," Kim said and closed the door and walking off to her own room.


End file.
